Before you came along
by keniakittykat
Summary: Tails tells Sonic about his life before they met. --believable story, quite sad too--
1. Chapter 1

**author's note:**  
_I know this is the third time I upload this story, but frankly, I don't care. I just wanted to write a good fanfiction and the first two attempts had too many errors, too many plot-holes, and it didn't fit the characters. So I went and permanently re-wrote the whole thing, and don't worry, this is the last version I'm going to do. So anyway, if you're one of the people who've read it before, then I hope you'll enjoy this updated version._

* * *

There was a party at tails's new home just outside the city, everyone was enjoying themselves.

Tails just turned 15, a few days ago, well, his birthday is unknown for everybody, even tails didn't know, so they just celebrated the day he got adopted.

But unlike the past years, his friends started asking questions… difficult, questions.

"Hey Tails? How come you don't know your real birthday?" Cream asked.

"Eh, I was just about 2 years when sandy and Ben (his step parents) adopted me, and they didn't know either, but enough about that." Sonic knew when tails was faking a smile, even tough the others always fell for it.

'Why does he always do that? He has never told any of us about his past. And when we ask him something about that, he just changes the subject.' Sonic thought to himself.

At the end of the evening, when everybody had already left, Sonic turned to Tails.

"Eh, Tails? Can I talk to you for a moment? Sonic asked on a serious tone.

"Sure." Tails went to the sofa and sat next to sonic.

"Tails? I don't know how to ask this, but, why do you never talk about your past or your real parents?" Tails was caught off-guard, what could he say?

"That's nothing I want to talk about, sonic." Tails said while getting up, but Sonic grabbed his wrist, prohibiting he could get away. He noticed Tails had tears in his eyes.

"Tails, pleas, tell me, I see you have tears in your eyes, if there's something bothering you you should tell me, you're my best friend, I don't want something bad happening to you just because you won't talk about it." Tails looked back and noticed the concerned look on Sonic's face while trying to fight the falling tears.

"Tails?" sonic hold out his arms and tails almost jumped into it, hugging him.

"Don't worry, it's ok." Sonic said, trying to calm him down.

A few minutes later Tails had calmed down a bit and got out of sonic's tight locked arms.

"Ok, you got me." Tails said while sniffing. I'll tell you, but only you, ok?" Sonic nodded in agreement.

"Ok what do you wanna know?"

Sonic thought for a minute. "Who are your real parents? Are they still alive? Are there more foxes like you? …" "Wow, wow, one at a time, I'll just tell you everything I know from the beginning, ok?"


	2. Chapter 2

"When I was born, I was considered as a huge abnormality. Never someone had seen such a thing like this… a fox with two tails? My guess is that I was the first abnormal fox in that area, and that's why my parents gave me away." Tails looked down in disgust for himself, making sonic feel even worse.

"Tails … that's horrible, how can someone give their kid away just because he's different?"

"Humph, mine. But when I got a home with sandy and Ben my life was getting better, until I got old enough to meet other kids…

I never had a real friend before you sonic."

Tails had a weak smile on his face, probably because he was so nervous.

"But… why?"

"You may have noticed I'm 'handicapped', Sonic." Tails tried to hide his fluffy tails behind him, but without any success.

"Well, yes, maybe you do aren't normal, but, who cares? You can do something others only dream about. I mean, you can fly " Sonic said while he jumped off his seat.

"Sonic…" Tails whispered, just loud enough for sonic to hear.

"There's something you must know about that…" Sonic got back to sit next to Tails who leaned against him.

"8 years ago, before we met, I already spent my days working with mechanics and many other kids bullied me because of it..."

Tails was outside town in the fields near a giant cliff.

Until suddenly a gang of 5 other kids came around. "Hey, geek freak, what are you doing now?"

Another fox, who was obviously the leader of the gang, asked on a jerky tone. "Good morning to you to Kevin." Tails said annoyed. "Cut the tone two-tails, and the question was, what are you doing here?" some girl skunk asked.

"I'm practicing." The group looked at tails, scanning for something he could be practicing on.

"On what?" one of them said.

"My flying." Tails said plain. The group looked at each other, and they all started to laugh.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha flying? Ha-ha you!? In your dreams! There's no such a thing as a flying fox!" Kevin said. Tails was getting angry because once again, people wouldn't believe him.

"Shut up Kevin!" Tails snapped back for the first time.

"What was that? Did I hear an objection from someone lower than us? Heh!" Kevin got up to Tails and pushed him down to the ground. "Do you really think someday people would be able to see you as one of them? That they'll pay NO attention to your abnormality? That you'll have friends someday? Wake up two-tails! Your parents didn't want you, so who else would?!" Kevin gave tails a heavy kick in his stomach followed by a serious pummeling by the other four other kids.

"You're pathetic! You are an abnormality. Nature's mistake. And now you're telling us you can fly?"

The totally bruised up tails, got back on his feet, almost falling down again.

"I can, Kevin" tails said with a broken voice.

"Ok, if you really can fly, why don't you jump off that cliff?." Kevin said.

Tails was all over himself, he'd do whatever it took to prove him wrong.

"You got it!" tails said confident.

He hadn't passed the level of hovering, but he was sure he could make it.

Tails walked over to the large cliff and looked down. It was a very deep end down, and the waves where slamming the hard rocks violently.

"Looks steep eh, are you sure you wanna risk it?" Tails didn't answer; he just looked straight towards his goal and made a few steps backwards.

He ran towards the cliff and jumped of. 'C'mon pleas, disrupt.' And suddenly his tailbones shot out of the bowl. A sudden pain rushed through his veins, causing to draw tears.

When he started to swirl his tails, the pain got even worse, so badly he couldn't go on, and so he dropped just a few inches away from the cliff.

"What was that all about?" Kevin asked madly.

Tails kept silent, he couldn't believe he just messed it up.

"I knew you where a weakling. You couldn't even stay in the air for 3 seconds, ha-ha and he said he could fly that end!"

Broken and bruised, they left Tails behind.


	3. Chapter 3

"I never knew it hurts for you to fly…" Sonic said disbelieving.

"And sometimes I forced you to do so, I'm sorry Tails…"

Tails saw the hurt on sonic's face, and placed his hand on sonic's shoulder.

"Don't worry sonic, I learned to ignore it, and even though it hurts, it's worth it."

Tails muzzled up against sonic, making sonic hug him.

"Yeah, but still… I never knew your childhood was that miserable."

Tails sighed, and looked up.

"To tell you the truth It wasn't all sadness you know, I had my happy times, my stepparents where really nice to me, they took me for who I am, the second tail meant nothing to them, too bad I'll never see them again…" Tails closed his eyes, tears escaping from it's corners.

"What do you mean, Tails?" sonic asked with a very soft voice.

"It all happened just a few months before I met you, it was summer, and I was just lying in the grass outside the house."

Tails was basking in the sunlight and as he almost fell asleep he heard a loud thumping noise coming from inside.

As fast as he could, he ran inside, to check if everyone was alright.

But nothing was alright… he saw the large oak book chest fallen over, knowing someone was still lying under it.

He was shocked, and terrified. But he was immediately shot into action; he ran over to the chest and tried to push it back in its place, but still failing.

'This is no use… ' he made a little jump and whirled his tails.

"Pleas, don't give up now!" he could put the thing back into place, and then he let himself fall on the ground, closing his eyes in pain.

"M…m…miles…." He heard a weak voice say. He opened up his eyes to see his mother wounded badly on the floor.

"Mom! Hold on! I'll get help!" he jumped of, but sandy grabbed his wrist.

"Miles, don't go" she said weak.

"Mom… pleas don't leave me! I need you." tails cried out.

"Miles, I just …w…want you to know… that… you will always be my son… no matter what people tell you."

Tails was sobbing; he couldn't take the thought of his mother dying just now…

"Mom… pleas, no, don't say that, dad will be home any second, he'll help you, I promise."

Sandy put a faint smile on her face and closed her eyes.

"I love you miles…"

Tails lost it at this one; he fell on the ground, sobbing madly.

"I could have saved her! It was all my fault! If I had let go and ran for help, she'd still be alive…" He said trough his tears.

"That isn't true, she wanted to stay with you, she knew no one would pay attention to you, so she spent her last seconds with you, and even if someone would've listened, it would already have been too late. She gave you one of the most precious things someone could receive… a goodbye…"

Tails looked up at his friend, looking him in the eyes.

"A goodbye? maybe you're right I lost many people in my life, she's the only one who…" sigh I would've lost her even more painful if I just left, wouldn't I?"

Sonic took out his hand and helped tails on his feet.

"I'm sorry tails… I shouldn't have done this; I only make you feel bad…"

Tails shook his head. "No, it's quite relieving, I mean…

I always thought that it was wrong to talk about that, I wanted you and the others to know me like you always knew me, I wanted to hide my sadness…so I never talked to no one about that stuff."

Sonic bit his bottom lip, trying to hold his question back.

Tails noticed.

"Eh, sonic, something's wrong?"

"Wa…? Eh no…"

"Ask your question, I know you want to."

Sonic let out a sigh, and closed his eyes.

"Ok, here goes… what happened to…" "My stepfather?"

Sonic could only nod.

"Ok, I'll tell you how he got to his ends…"


	4. Chapter 4

Tails's mother just had passed away, when Ben came bursting in.

"What's going… Sandy!" He stormed over to his wife, pushing Tails violently aside.

"Sandy? Hey… honey, pleas, wake up…" he said trough his tears.

He stood up and went to tails.

"What happened to her!" He yelled.

Tails couldn't get a word out of his throat.

"Tell me!"

"The book chest, it fell over and..." He said.

Ben jumped up and grabbed the phone.

Two weeks later Tails and his father where in the house and Tails was sitting on the couch, staring at the fireplace, with his father next to him.

"Tails, can I ask you something…"

"huh?"

Ben looked down at the floor…

"If the chest fell on her… how did you push it back up? I mean, you're way too small to lift that…"

"I floated to push it back in place." Said Tails calm.

"Flying? H… how do…"

Ben was all confused and gave his stepson a puzzled look.

"Want me to show you?" he asked.

"Sure."

They walked over to the cliff where Tails had been practicing his skills.

"Ok, give me a second to prepare…"

Tails watched the waves, the water was calm, and there wasn't much wind. The setting sun colored the skies in shining yellow, pink and red.

'Ok, let's do this…' He thought.

Tails took a few steps back, and closed his eyes.

"Tails what are you…" Just then he made a quick run and jumped as high as he could off the cliff.

'C'mon Tails, concentrate, you can do this!'

He forced his tails to disconnect and started to swirl them around.

And when he thought he was gonna fall, he staid in mid air, a few inches above the water.

His father ran over to the cliff, as Tails flew back up.

It didn't last long before he let himself fall down on the ground.

"Ouch!"

Tails's dad ran over at him, checking if he's alright.

"Miles? Are you ok?" he asked nervous.

Tails got up and put his tail back into place.

"Yeah, I'm fine, dad…"

Ben looked over at the old barn, standing next to the house.

"I think it's time to show you something son…"

Tails followed to the barn, and Ben opened the gate.

Tails's eyes widened as he saw what was inside…

There was a huge green plane inside.

"This was here whole the time?" Tails asked.

Ben nodded.

"She's all yours, son. It was your mothers dream to fly… to bad, she never got the chance to…"

Tails took a good look at the plane… it was in a really bad shape.

The paint was coming of, the landing device was rusty, and the propeller almost fell of…

"Eh, dad? I think this plane's flying days are over… not to be rude or anything, but I think it has been in here for too long."

"I know, it's junk now, but I know we can fix this, especially with your smarts and mechanic skills."

Tails blushed by bis father's comment. "It's not that big of a deal, I'm not that good... but ok, let's get started!"


	5. Chapter 5

"So that's how you learned to fix airplanes!" Sonic said amused.

"I still remember when we started fixing up that piece of junk. But... it wouldn't take long before he got ill..."

Tails laid his ears back down and looked at the floor in defeat. "I may have had a chance to save my mother... but there was no way I could stop this from happening."

Tails said while tears drizzled down his cheeks again.

"I don't understand, what do you mean, Tails?"

"What's the cure for cancer sonic?"

Tails silently looked into Sonic's eyes who failed to answer the question.

"And it didn't matter how sick he got, he wanted to stay at home with me, despite what the doctors told him. He didn't want to leave me all alone."

Warm stingy tears flowed freely again, but he didn't make a sound...

"Tails... I don't know what to say... but there's one thing you should know... about me."

Tails looked up at his blue hero in surprise.

"You know your real parents were cruel and I still can't believe what they did, but... at least you had your step parents... I had no one... I never knew my family... and was alone ever since I could remember... until I met you... We had so many adventures... and, although sometimes it may have seemed the other way around... I never, not once, took your friendship for granted, and I've seen you breaking down so many times whether it's when someone else hurt you, your fear for lightning... I always tried to calm you down. I love you tails, and I won't let anything happen to you again... it was because someone else hurt you, or your fear for lightning and thunder storms, I was there when you lost your love... and I was to blame..."

Sonic's eyes where gleaming wet, and shining from tears.

Tails didn't know how to react, he never saw Sonic behave this way.

"I never blamed you for Cosmo's death, Sonic... And I miss her, I think of her everyday, whenever I see a beautiful flower, I see her smile, and I know she's still around..."

"Tails..." His name was the only thing Sonic could bring out.

"I know she is... But I've learned to move on. I'm not going to let it lead my life. I want to thank you, Sonic."

"Me? What for? Like I said before, the only thing I do is jab old wounds."

Tails lay his hand on his friend's shoulder, making him look up to him.

"Sonic, You made me feel better then ever before, I love you big brother, and don't let it bother you. I've let you look into my heart, and I promise you that one day I'll do the same for you..."


End file.
